Different Beginnings
by spidergambit
Summary: What if a snake spoke to Harry earlier and told him about the magical world. What if Harry decided to use his knowledge to his advantage? WIth his friends Neville and Remy by his side, the magical world is in for a rude awakening.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.

Author's note: This story mostly revolves around the characters of Harry and Neville from the Harry Potter series along with Remy/Gambit from the X-men. Enjoy.

To the watchful eyes of privet drive gossips, a scrawny, unkempt youth of five years was laboring in his Aunt's flower garden and in truth he was. But what they couldn't see was a small adder sunbathing on the rock near him, which happened to be his best friend and mother figure for the past five years. Over that time they had talked about the most wondrous things. Herbs he could use to heal his cuts, others he could eat to ease the hunger in his belly, how to direct the magic that ebbed and flowed around him and that there was a place full of such magic where the streets were crowded and there weren't many sunny places to rest without the threat of being stepped on. Occasionally he would be told tales of years long past when speakers were more numerous back before that uppity Saint Patrick banished them from Ireland, and how they had found sanctuary here in England. Then war came, and speakers along with their familiars were persecuted for one thing or another, Circe was a little vague on the details citing that there were always two sides to a story and she could hardly ask a nonspeaker for their side.

"Get in the car boy, we're going shopping for Dudley's school supplies."

$"_What is the thin one screeching about now, Shade?"$_

Harry hid a smile at the name he had been gifted with after telling Circe that he was only called 'boy' or 'freak' by his relatives. He hurriedly put away his supplies as he hissed, $"_We're going to the city to buy things for Dudley's school, do you think the magic place is near there?"$_

_$"Could be youngling, let me wrap around your arm and we can see together."$_ she replied slithering over his arm until she was hidden under the voluminous folds of Dudley's hand-me-down shirt.

A few hours later, Harry glared at his Aunt's back as yet another shopping bag full of clothes that she was sure would look adorable on her precious duddly dinkums was added to the pile he was already carrying. A sibilant whisper in his ear made him turn his head and study the building across the street through the shops windows. The Leaky Cauldron he read silently to himself, taking one last glance to see if his aunt was still busy he dropped the pile on a nearby chair and made a break for the door. Once outside he listened to Circe's advice and snagged a passing cap and coat from the unattended clearance stands to better hide him should his aunt try looking for him.

The pub was dark, smoky and not surprisingly crowded for a noon time crowd, several families emerged from the back of the pub followed by chattering children who were Harry's age and older comparing the items their parents had just bought for them. Small toys that moved on their own, some flying around the child's or parent's heads, others were waving around polished sticks with a sense of awe when it shot off sparks and had to be reminded that they weren't allowed to use their wands until school started. Harry went towards the area they had come from and frowned when he saw nothing more than a dank alley wall and garbage cans. Picking a spot off to the side he leaned against the opposite wall to figure out why his familiar was sure their was an immense amount of magic stored in the bricks. After a few minutes another family this one with several redheads hurriedly rushed past and he saw a semi baldheaded man touch a certain brick in the wall with his stick, then the wall changed until it had rearranged itself into that of a golden arch entrance that held a multitude of shops, patrons, and walkways beyond.

Not wanting to be left behind should the entrance decide to close once more, Harry entered quickly and spent a good hour or so window shopping until he came to the bookstore and prominently displayed on a table was the complete collection of The tales of Harry Potter, with his picture complete with Dudley hand me downs, patched glasses, lightning scar, several fresh bruises on his face and arms and all brandishing a whisk broom at his aunts salmon colored dinner dress that seemed to be flying and reaching towards him. $_"What the fuck?"$_

_$"What is it young one?'$_

_$"This, that's me and my aunt's dress on this book, I did that not more than a week ago and they have my picture on their stupid book about someone called Harry Potter."$_ he replied hissing in anger as he flipped through the pile and saw more pictures taken at various ages of his life, making his chores out to be death defying heroics by the wizarding world's chosen one. Their was even a brief reference to the Potter boy's deceased parents and how even after his great sacrifice the weary hero could not rest for the evils of the world hounded him night and day. "All sale proceeds go to the foundation for a better tomorrow, to make a direct donation see gringott's bank."

Several hours later, Harry walked out Gingott's bank a headache building behind his eyes if it weren't for Circe and her knowledge of goblin customs and banking methods he would never have gotten his finances figured out. He giggled a little as he took a seat at the leaky and waited for the barkeep to address him. Finances, he had money, estates, titles even, he couldn't access all of it right now but once he turned eleven it would all be his and his alone. For now he only had access to the Slytherin estates as he was the last living legitimate magical male of the main Slytherin line. Some of the more notable properties had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, a celebrated speaker in his day and with a few of his better acquaintances had created the first magical school back in the 900s. He left a few years later, migrating to France and then the new world when persecution of parsel and so called dark magic began. Needless to say Circe was ecstatic about the news, and promptly suggested they move to the founder's most recent residence over in N'orleans, Louisiana, USA. The self updating pictures indicated that the preservation wards were still fully functioning after so many centuries and it should be livable with only a few minor tweaks. Best of all, it seemed that Slytherin now called Moreau after his stay in France had a penchant for teaching and had helped start another school near his house and was the presiding headmaster there for seventy something years after it was built.

Now the only glitch in his bid to freedom was transportation, international floos or fire travel while they did exist required parentel supervision and passports for minors under eleven. Portkeys were the same way only more so as they had to be sanctioned by both countries governments, broom travel was out of the question entirely not only had he never flown before but the distance was way to great for even accomplished riders to attempt. Which left mundane travel, and while that had several advantages in the not having to involve the magical government or any government really besides some customs officials it still left the issue of a guardian and documents.

**Two days later**

Petunia Dursley pursed her lips as she opened the door to find her nephew once again darkening her doorstep a yellow cab idiling on the street. "You better not be expecting me to pay him for bringing you back."

"Ssseeing as how you've been getting quite the ssstipend for housssing me all thessse yearsss, wouldn't I technically be paying for it?" he stated with a self satisfied smirk at his Aunt's sudden paling.

"How .. how did you..."

_$"Quickly, before she gets over her shock.$"_ Circe urged from her spot on his shoulder, and continued to feed him lines to say.

"It doesssn't matter how I know, the fact iss I and ssseveral othersss know about your unclaimed income and free labor you've been recccieving with one little phone call your entire family can be broken up, Vernon will go to jail for fraud, child abussse and taxss evasssion. You'd have to get a job, probably sssell the house to pay off the IRSss, the carsss too, and of courssse that would alsso mean you couldn't buy your precciousss Dudley Dinkumss the latesst toy, game, or passstry. Ssspeaking of the Dudley, after the move the neighborhood kidsss would ssstop coming around to visssit either becausse their parentsss won't let them or they would lossse interessst after he can no longer provide the coveted toysss. He will alssso be picked on due to hisss weight, low gradesss, and lossss of ssstatusss."

_$"Wait for it, almost..."$_

Harry paused there letting the possible future his relatives were facing sink in before continuing, "Or... you could get into that cab over there, help me with a few thingsss and we can almossst forget we're even related."

Needless to say his Aunt may not have been the prettiest flower in the field, but she was no slouch in the brains department. "I'll get my purse."

**A few days later**

Harry grinned as the cab pulled up outside a large wrought iron gate the words nidum serpentium (serpents nest) were written across the top. Through the gate he could see a large yard of green with a curving gravel driveway leading towards a far off house in the distance that looked about two or maybe three stories tall with turrets and balconies. The driver shivered as he looked back towards his passenger, "We be here, 7667 Sickle street. Ya wan' moi ring da bell?"

"No, thatsss ok. How much do I owe you?" he asked already getting out of the cab.

"Fifteen fifty." the driver replied a little uneasy about letting the small boy walk through that tangle of overgrown weeds on his own, anything could happen to him. "Ya sure ya don' want a lift up dere? Won' even charge ya for it."

"Thanksss for the offer but I'm good." he replied handing the man a twenty, and getting out a rather ornate key he had been given the other day at the bank. He fitted it in the lock and was satisfied when it turned with little resistance, the gate opened on silent hinges as he stepped through closing behind him. Circe raised her head from his shoulders and tasted the air around them, $_"Ah, youngling if only you could taste as I do the sheer power of this place is intoxicating I can feel many of my kind out on the ground and the magic stirs anew welcoming you home."$_

_$"Home, yes. This will be my home."$_

**Few days later**

**New Orleans school of Math, Science and the Artes**

**(Louisiana's premiere school for gifted children.)**

Two nervous six year olds sat on a bench across from each other outside the principle's office, an intimidating woman with a vulture on her hat stared at the office with a look of disdain, occasionally chastising the somewhat pudgy blond haired boy next to him for fidgeting. The skinnier of the two boys tugged at the collar of his brand new clothes only to immediately drop his hands as a sharp pain cut across his knuckles. The woman looked as if she was about to say something when the door to the office opened and Tante Mattie stepped out and bore down on the woman. "How dare ya do dat ta mon chide, he no' be yours ta discipline!"

"Well I never, do you have any idea who I am?"

"Ladies," a deep authoritative voice cut through the room drawing the attention/ scowls of both angry woman towards the tall figure in a tailored black suit embroidered with the school crest. Clearing his throat, the man gestured to the door behind him, "Why don't we take this into my office." Seeing them about to argue, the man stated, "Do you really wish to do this out here, in front of the students."

Mattie Baptiste glared at her former classmate but gave a minute nod as she stepped around him and through the door, a few moments later she was followed by the other woman. Once both were in his office the man let out a deep breath and eyed the students still waiting before turning to a portrait on the wall. "Mssr. could you retrieve Mssr. Moreau and ask him to show dese deux around da school while moi deals with deir guardians?"

The portrait nodded with a snort as it left the frame, "Better hurry, you know how she gets when made to wait."

The man shuddered, before straightening up and heading back into his office and closing the door behind him. Remy glanced from the empty frame to the kid across from him wondering just what was going on. The kid looked relieved to be out of his guardian's shadow for a change and didn't seem disturbed about the fact a picture was able to talk, move, remember and relay messages to other people.

The chubby boy looked up, a blush staining his cheeks as he hesitantly said, "Sorry 'bout Gran, she doesn't usually try to correct other kids."

"Correct moi?" Remy asked confused, as far as he could tell the kids gran hadn't done anything but show indifference to him the whole time they had been here.

"Yeah, you were about to tug your collar so she sent a stinging hex at you."

"Stinging hex... ya mean she be da reason mon hand started hurtin'?"

The now returned portrait gave a snort, "Naturally, that is also the reason why Mattie was upset with her. Attacking ones ward on neutral ground, very serious business."

"Asss it ssshould be," a young boy stated entering the room. He was thin, with shoulder length black hair dressed in dark jeans and an emerald green button up shirt that matched his eyes. "My ancestor built thiss place as a haven for the ssstudentss from their familiesss or thossse that wish them harm for being different. And I will sssee his idealsss upheld."

"Wow, your ancestor built this place?" Neville asked slightly in awe, the most his family had done was make contributions to places like Saint Mungos and helped fund the resistance against Grindlewald and You-Know-Who.

Shade gave a brief nod careful not to upset Circe's perch near his ear as he waited for her to finish translated what he was said and he mentally mapped out the words he wanted to say in English. "Yesss he did. Forgive me, I am ssstill new to thessse sssituationsss. Allow me to introdusse myssself, I am Ssshade Moreau."

Brow furrowed at the strange lisp the boy spoke with but Remy stood up holding out his hand as he introduced himself, "Pleasure to meet you, Shade. I'm Remy."

Shade raised an eyebrow, even as he shook the other boy's hand in greeting. "No ssurname?"

Remy blushed, shaking his head. "Not dat moi be aware of. " he took a quick glance towards the door to make sure they were still closed before continuing in a hushed whisper, "Tante Mattie, da woman in dere, she not mon real Tante but says ta call her dat 'cause everyone else in da guilds does. She thinks moi should keep dis secret bu' moi don' see no reason ta 'cause its gonna come out une way or another an' moi'd rather know how'd ya's react rather den becomin' ami's an' ya's abandon moi 'cause of it."

"Monsieur..."

"Jus' Remy."

"Remy, we all have secrets we wish not to be known. As I said this school was built as a safe haven for those like us, not for those with power or as a dumping ground for those without. No, this school was built for the outcasts the rejects if you will. The ones who are beaten by their own families for daring to be different, to disgrace the family name, for those who were tossed out into the world with no where and no one to turn to so that we may be more. More than what we were, More than what we are, and More than others would have us believe possible." Shade stated his eyes showing compassion for the boy before him, letting him glimpse the truth in his own eyes. He flickered his gaze to the as yet nonintroduced boy and again to the closed door, "But, if you ssstill feel the need to share with us your ssstory, and accept oursss in return I sssuggest we do it farther away from the Voodoo queen'sss pressssencsse. The same goes for you Mssr.?"

Neville blushed crimson, his eyes as wide as tennis balls at the information he had just learned, his great uncle Algie couldn't have known about all of that or he never would have bothered getting his grandmother's permission in sending him here. No, not with the way he'd kept tormenting him about it being a dumping ground for squib's until they could be discreetly disowned, or turned up dead in some 'accident' so far away from hearth and home in the colonies. Not that he was a squib oh no, he'd figured the trick out long ago. It was all his uncle's doing, having him sign multiple magical contracts that required Neville to sign and 'aprove' with his blood and magic as the heir to the Longbottom name, followed by whatever new torture his Uncle had devised to 'test' his magic always left him magically exhausted for several days before it started all over again. His grandmother was little better in her regard to him, always comparing him to his father, critizing him about how he didn't measure up to the Longbottom name do to his squibness. Even if the nondisclosure clause's hadn't prevented him telling her about the abuse, he doubted she would take his word over her brother's. But with these two, a child taken in by the infamous voodoo queen and the other boy that had to be at least an heir if not the outright head of an influential family it was hard to tell without a more definite look at the ring he was wearing, he could tell them all under the guise of business endeavors. With that thought to embolden himself he held out his hand to the boys, "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom. Pleasure to meet you both, and I'd be honored should you allow me to join in the sharing of tales to cement our friendship."

The portrait gave a feral smirk as the three boys completed their introductions and made their way down the schools hallowed halls. Separately any of those individuals could leave a mark, a legacy behind on the world. But together, oh together they would change the very laws of magic itself.

**Time skip**

**3 years later**

**Christmas holidays**

**Moreau Manner**

Shade looked gloomily into the fire as he twirled an envelope in his hands, a mundane envelope that had been included in his quarterly statements from Gringotts, a mundane envelope addressed to one Harry Potter return address one Dudley Dursley. Part of him wanted to just chuck the thing in the fire and forget he had ever seen it, but another part of him was insanely curious not so much why Dudley would write to him but rather how he was able to get ahold of the goblins and convince them to send it to him.

Heaving a sigh he deftly tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter within.

_Harry, or whatever name you've been going by assuming you're even still alive to read this. I know you don't want anything to do with our...my family and I wouldn't blame you if you binned this before reading it. Probably haven't even given us a second thought, I know I haven't given you more than a passing one after we got back from Disneyland all those years ago. Mom had said you would turn up, that you always do. Then I went to school and she'd said you were back, but had to go to a school for special needs children because you weren't smart enough for regular school, and I believed her. I mean she is my mom and you always came back before but then... then I found the police reports, the ones listing you as a missing person. By now you're probably really confused about why I'm telling you this, I'm not too sure myself._

_No, I do know its... I ... we need your help. I... you know you were responsible for like everything, well ever since you've left Mum has been made to do it... and she tries she really does I even help her when Da.. Vernon's not around to stop me. He says its not right for a young boy to be doing cleaning and other womanly duties... I know thats wrong.. but mum just shakes her head at me when I try to argue so I've taken to making him take me out instead so mum can have more time to finish... and its been working for the most part... only recently... he's been having trouble at work and just like with the chores he blames it on mum... says its all her fault like he used to do to you... and he hits her now... most days shes black and blue and has to take lots of pills just to be able to get up in the morning... I.. I know you probably think this has nothing to do with you, and again I wouldn't blame you if you just ignored this letter. And even if you did care, what good would it do? You're the same age I am, somewhere safe out of his reach what could you do to help us? Even I don't know the answer to that question, I just thought... hoped ... you got away, maybe you could help us get away too._

_Dudley_

He was drawn out of his musings as a hand waved infront of his face, "Yo, earth ta Shade, come in mon ami."

"Rem?.." He asked blinking up at his friend who were staring down at him in concern, "..I.. wha? Why..?"

Remy cocked his head to the side, "Ya okay mon ami?

"Yea... no... I don't know..."

"Ya mind if'n moi?" he asked indicating the letter that was obviously the cause of his friends trouble.

Shade hesitated, before passing the paper over his mind wondering what Remy would think about him for not knowing how to reply to this plea for help.

Remy read the short missive, his face carefully blank when he was done. "So, wha' ya wan' do 'bout it?"

"I don't know... is that wrong of me? they're my fa... rel.. people that are in trouble because they happen to share some of my genetic makeup."

Remy's lips twitched at the way Shade had named the letter writer's family. "Non, it ain't wrong of ya. If were one of Fagen's boys dat asked moi for help like dat, no' sure wha' moi'd do either, ai't dat be a lie moi'd give 'em a kick and tell 'em ta fuck off. Bu' moi's no' you, an' dey's don' share any anythin' with moi unlike wha' ya be dealin' with. Now if dis were Nev? He'd probably help withou' a second though' thinkin' it would mean they wanted him back for him, an' jus' like every Christmas he'd take da first flight over an' be stuck dere soon he be at da house once more under their thumb 'till dey have non more use for him 'gain. Bu' dat be him no' ya, so moi ask again what ya wan' do 'bout it?"

Shade thought about what Rem had said, and nodded in agreement he could very well see his two friends doing exactly those things. The problem was he wanted to help not out of familial obligation or anything so noble as that, but because it would make him the better man. Saving them from Vernon when they never did the same for him. But at the same time he couldn't just go over there and have Circe or any other snake kill the man the wards would stop him or he would have done it years ago. And he wasn't about to trust this to the police in either world as that too would be covered up by mysterious means, and also lead to questions about where one Harry Potter was. Green eyes locked with Red on black, "I need to get in contact with the assassin guild."

"Da assassins? Ya sure mon ami? Once ya make a deal with dem, dere be no goin' back. He'll be dead within a week of da deal bein' made." he replied cautiously, "Ya know mon guild, da thieves we's could plant evidence on him get him arrested."

Shade shook his head, "Doesn't work, no matter how many times someone reported something about him nothing ever happened. No, he has to be taken care of once and for all, but the guild could play fast and loose with his assets but only his. Leave Petunia and Dudley's stuff alone."

"Why?"

"Because thats my money. I've been sending them hush money for years. That was the deal, I go away and she continues to get paid for my 'upbringing' so long as she stays in that house. The police report and story about my going to a special needs school all just coverup for the gossips and to show she went through the proper channels trying to find me. But as I said, anything to do with me or them involving the cops gone within hours of the reports being made."

Remy nodded, "Moi'll see Tante 'bout settin' up a meet for ya."

"Merci beaucoup, Rem."

**3 years later**

**Surrey**

Dudley stared at the letter in his hands, a letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A letter addressed to one Harry Potter, cupboard under the stairs. "Mum!'

"Dudley, what is it sweetheart? Are you hurt?"

Petunia asked racing into the room her, catching sight of the familiar envelope she took it with trembling hands, "Well he's not here... there's no way we can get in contact with him... not before the deadline and he has that other school surely they would know about this... we'll.. we'll leave it alone, pretend we never got it. We shouldn't have got it, it should have gone to him unless... no, its just a mistake."

"But what if..."

"I don't know sweetums, I just don't know." she replied shaking her head.

**July 31st**

**Gringotts bank**

**New Orleans**

"Way to go Nev." Shade said clapping his friend on the back as the Longbottom heirship ring glowed in approval.

"Knew ya had it in ya." Remy cheered in giving the no longer chubby boy a nuggie.

Neville smiled at his friends, "Thanks guys, if it weren't for you..."

"It was all you man, we had nothing to do with it."

"Wouldn't say nothin', we's did drag him in here." Remy said with a sly grin.

Shade chuckled, "Okay we did do that, but its not like I didn't have to be back here also."

A goblin cleared his throat holding out several other ring boxes, "My lords, if we could continue?"

"Desole, Grimhammer which be first." Shade asked his account manager suddenly uneasy with the number of rings/families he was to take control of.

"You may choose in any order you like, so long as you accept them all by your seventeenth birthday."

Shade still hesitated, '_do I really want all that responsibility right now? Maybe just one or two more for now. Yes ease my way into things as it were.' _

He cleared his throat, "Which ones would you suggest I start with?"

Grimhammer gave a satisfied nod, and rearranged the boxes. "In my opinion, I would accept these five. They are close branches from the Moreau name. The vaults and business portfolios are extensive but are mostly integrated with each other. Theres still alot of paperwork and record keeper involved though. The only difference between working with these and a non-integrated name is the fact you don't have to sweet talk yourself into the deal, but you will still have to make a profit on both sides."

"Well, it'll be interesting at least." he said taking a breath and placing the rings on his finger. With each one he accepted a pulse of magic would surge through him. Filling his core to its limits and stretching it to accommodate the new norm. Shade opened his eyes as his core settled to see his three companions gaping at him. "What?"

Grimhammer snapped his jaw shut and bowed respectfully, Neville continued to gape at a loss for words.

"That is so cheatin'." Remy replied, taking his confused friend by the shoulders and turned him to face the reflective golden walls.

Shade could only stare, at his reflection in shock. He was taller, his shoulders broader. Hair darker, longer. Eyes greener practically pulsing with power. His clothes were maxing out their growth charms making them fit just shy of too tight. If he had to guess he'd say fourteen or fifteen not eleven. He swallowed, "I don't think this was supposed to happen."

"While not terribly common, it is not unheard of for dormant titles to accumulate power over time and give it to next worthy head a boost if you will in an effort to not fall dormant again." Grimhammer answered gathering the required documents for each account. He held them out to Shade, "Might I suggest some of the more recent titles next time."

"Thanks for the advice." Shade replied tucking the papers away in his bag.

**August 10th**

"I can't believe you're not going to attend Shade, Its Hogwarts. The premier magical institute i..."

"In England, yes so I've heard." He answered rolling his eyes, "Such an accomplishment when its also the Only magical institute in England. The others are mere Public schools and even though their scores and achievements would overshadow Hogwarts, they are not allowed to compete due to that distinction."

Remy snickered at Neville's slack jawed expression, "Bu... how can... Sal helped build it. He wouldn't stand for it to be less than the best."

"Sal left 'member mon ami." Remy chuckled, "Went ta France started over, still no' quite satisfied left again settled here got it righ' an' stayed ever since, n'est ce pas?"

"No fair using logic." Neville grumped, pouting slightly. "Its still a nice school, and we'd be able to attend together."

Shade gave a sad smile, "Nev, ya know moi would love ta go ta school with ya but, it just wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Nev, how old do I look? Theres no way I could pass as a first ye-ar." He shot his friend's an annoyed look at their snickers as his voice cracked again, stupid rushed puberty. "Point proven right there. How many eleven year olds have to deal with this? Add in my responsibilities to my titles, I need a fluid schedule to attend to all the trappings that go with the gold and I won't be able to get that from a boarding school."

"I said no using logic."

Remy shook his head, "What moi cain't understand is why ya cain't attend here with us?"

Neville huffed, and flopped into the comfortable recliner behind him, "Gran's on the board of governor's and was there when my Hogwarts letter was written. Accepted on my behalf the moment she saw it on the table. And since it be a school dat accepts mundaneborns..."

"The letters are spelled to make attendance compulsory until such a time you are expelled."

Remy furrowed his brow, "What 'bout if ya can't pay the fees?"

"Labor or other services would then be bartered against the balance of gold." Neville replied absently, "Besides, money ain't da issue 'less of course moi were disowned."

Shade snorted, "Like moi'd let dat happen."

The two friends raised their eyebrows at their raven haired leader, "Quai?"

"Ya'll are mon famile, da only one moi has. So..moi'd like make it official." Shade replied handing a small black box to each of his friends.

Opening the box Remy's eyes darted from the ring nestled in dark silk to Shade and back to the ring. "Um.. wha' uh..."

Neville was in a similar state of shock, next to him. "Ya mean... and we'd be..."

"If ya accept dat is."

"Hell yeah." Neville exclaimed slipping the ring onto this finger and pulling his new patriatch into an embrace. "Moi knew ya cared 'bout us but this... makin' us a famile, a real famile."

Shade gave a half smile at his the boy's exuberance, despite the sense of dread that was floating in his stomach as Remy just continued to stare at the ring in the box. "Erm... Rem?"

"Why?" Remy asked his voice strangely blank as he weighed the pros and cons of putting on the ring.

"Because you are my friend, one of the only two I have." He replied with a furrowed brow, trying to figure out what the problem was, "and I want to have you as part of my family. I know you've got the Lebeau's now but I'd like it if you'd let me do this as a .. bit of extra security."

"How does giving offering me _this_ going to do that? You know how they feel about ...deux guys bein'...ya know. Not dat moi has a problem with it jus'..."

Shade bit his lip as he puzzled out the reason for Remy's hesitancy, he should have foreseen the reaction afterall in the mundane world guys didn't give other guys rings after declaring they wanted to be a family without them... being involved. Coupled with his new older appearance, and Remy's past on the streets... and the fact that they'd practically been living together for the last five years or so, yeah he really should have expected that reaction. "Rem, thats not... I'm offering to make you part of my family by giving you a lordship ring from one of the lesser known branches. Once you accept you'd be an adult noble in the magical world, have access to all the gold and properties and we'd be able to enter into a proper alliance with each other."

"Oh, so it weren't a..." Remy's blush deepened as he quickly put on the ring and kept his eyes trained on the crest on the ring, that was similar to the Moreau crest but like the other names he'd added lately was just that little bit different. "So uh... which noms we'd get?"

**September 1st**

**Hogwarts express**

Neville Longbottom sneered internally stupid law. Stupid children, stupid robes. Oh what he wouldn't give for his jeans and a t-shirt like he had in the States. Tradition his ass, he'd seen the uniform Shade and Remy got to wear. Simple trousers, blazer, waistcoat and a nice hat all done in a light blue and silver silk. And what did he have a stupid annoying freezing sack of a dress that they dared to call proper wizarding robes. And his Gran had the gall to confiscate his muggle clothes so he couldn't even wear those under it to give him some sort of normalcy. At least he still had his communication journal, maybe... _**Shade ... any chance you could send me some mundane clothes? Mine got confiscated, Gr. my guardian decided to do a last minute trunk check and found them and vanished the ones I was wearing before I could board the train leaving me in this bloody dress** _

_Ya be wearin' a dress? how da... she do know ya be a boy oui?_

_I'm with Rem on this one how .. why do you have to wear a dress? And tell me it doesn't have too many frills_

**_No no frills but I'm almost positive thats only because I was required to get plain black ones and they call it a robe but really its a long piece of cloth that goes over my head has two holes for my arms and one at the bottom for my legs. That by definition is a dress no matter how you spin it. And then there's the hat a dyed in the wool pointed witches hat we're supposed to wear during class. How the hell are we supposed to see with those things blocking our vision. I feel like such a loser._**

_Aww come on Nev its not that bad, I'll send you some things should arrive by the morning at the latest. As for the 'uniform' might I suggest brushing up on glamour charms_

_**glamour charms.. I am such an idiot thanks guys I'll look those up.** _

_speakin' of which, how ya gon' keep up with your mundane stuff while 'tendin' dat dere school or do dey have it alongside da normal curriculum like at Shades' place?_

**_No, no mundane schooling at this place. I'm doing it by correspondence I just send the packets back through the mail once I've finished them and take the tests during the holidays. How are things over there,?_**

_eh... its okay, moi's been workin' couple mon trainers no' too happy moi can beat dem at sparin' nothin' new really_

_If they lay so much as a finger on you in anger_

_yeah yeah yeah, ya know well as moi do JeanLuc won't let dat happen_

_So you're just making a triple batch of healing potions for no reason?_

_Accidents happen_

_right, accidents_

**_o-kay...so Shade hows your schooling going you've been there for what two weeks now?_**

_Oui, its been ...interesting. Just finished mon evals dis past Friday. Turns out our courses from mon school let us skip a few years in a couple classes namely etiquette, theory, astronomy, dueling, fencing, history mundane and magical, arithmancy, herbology, finances, runes and potions. We'll also be takin' equestrian, dancing shut up its required, and yes I know its an all boys school but we get transported over to our female counterpart for this class. Sciences, higher math and languages along with the standard charms, transfiguration, defensive and offensive spells, rituals, healing, music and art dose last deux be clubs by da way._

**_wow, how can you take all those at the same time?_**

_well considering how far ahead I am already, and the fact Rem and I share any notes from the classes we miss..._

_Skip, we skip dem_

_they're excused_

_all of dem?_

_we haven't missed that many_

_troi jus' dis week_

_I had meetings_

_ya were takin' a nap_

_you were there too_

_beside da point_

**_guys..guys back on topic. You were saying about your classes_**

_Righ' well, moi be on da same level as Shade for all da classes we's took together before, and we's both be 'bout high school level in our mundane work. And with our responsibilities to da .. families we's mostly been set a self study course. AN' when ol Sal gives da go ahead we's schedule test durin' free periods._

_Then once we've satisfied the curriculum we're allowed to move ahead again._

**_uh huh so just how far ahead are you two?_**

_unofficially Potions has us at mid-seventh year level with da chance at our masteries in da near future. 'Bout da same with the other classes we was skipped in. And beginning for everything else. Did ya know dey teach alchemy here? Well no' lately seein' as most kids be too lazy or stubborn ta learn da mundane sciences required. Bu' da teach, think his name were Flamel or somethin' he has high hopes for us._

**_Aw man, I want to learn that the only elective choices we get are arithmancy, runes, care of magical creatures, divination and 'muggle' studies as in the study of mundanes not the schooling or culture but yeah its too stupid to even attempt explaining. Of course we can't take any of those until third year. I'm pretty sure they use the group structure too._**

_Eww, thats gotta suck. Sorry Nev, gotta cut this short I've got to get ready for another 'function'. ttyl_

_later mon ami, moi's gotta be goin' as well supposed ta be learin' 'bout cars taday_

Neville sighed as he closed his journal oh how he wished he could be there with his friends. They was so far ahead of him already and it had only been weeks since they'd last seen each other, not a big surprise really seeing as Shade had an almost instinctive grasp on all things magic and if he didn't understand then his familiar or the portrait of his many times great grandfather would explain it to him until it made sense. And Remy was learning how to drive, most didn't start that until their teens in either world well unless you count broomsticks but still the point stood that Remy was far ahead of his age group. But again it wasn't really that big of a surprise as Remy was just so curious about everything mundane and magical which was easy to see as he didn't know which world he belonged in. He was different, his eyes marking him as not quite a mundane but not a magical either. He could access and channel his power into runes, wards, but he couldn't do spells with it and wands just didn't respond to him at all.

_"_Oh hello." A bushy haired female in mundane clothes said as she opened the compartment door a trunk resting behind her.

Years of etiquette lessons made Neville stand and take her hand, he brought it to his lips, "Au chante mademoiselle, How might I be of service?"

The girl blushed, "Can..might ... may yes, May I share your compartment? Some older girls took over mine."

"Of course." he replied not really meaning it but a damsel in distress was a damsel in distress. He swept his arm to the side encouraging her into the room and seeing she was about to pull her trunk after her said, "Allow me."

"Oh. Thank you." she replied dropping the handle and taking a seat opposite of where the boy had been sitting. Once her trunk was stowed away under the seat she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Neville Ly-ongbottom." he stated for politeness sake as he retook his seat hoping the young witch hadn't caught his hesitation over his last name. He wasn't as proficient at navigating through lies and half truths like Shade and Remy, and he really wanted to keep his new status a secret for as long as possible.

After a few awkward moments of silence Hermione tried to fill the gap, "So.. have you known about magic long?"

"Oui."

"Really, I've only just learned about it a few months back. I'm muggleborn you see and was all set to attend Queenswood academy for girls over in London you know. But then I received my Hogwarts letter, I thought it a joke at first, whoever would believe in such a thing as witches and wizards. I know better now of course, but it took Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration, well it took her quite awhile to convince my parents that the offer was genuine and then we went to Diagon alley. I couldn't believe my eyes an entire world set apart from the normal world it was like stepping back in time or into a storybook. The shops were so quaint and old fashioned, the robes though that took a bit of getting used to. I mean no offense of course its just different, I know its traditional and all but .. do magical people really wear those things all the time?"

"Only in Britain." Neville answered his eye twitching at the reminder of his predicament. Maybe if he kept his answers short she'd get the hint.

"You mean there are other wizarding communities? What am I saying of course there are, its only logical."she stated more to herself than her companion. "Ooh I just can't wait until we get there, there's so much I want to know. Of course I'll have my work cut out for me being on scholarship and all."

Neville's head snapped up at that, "Did ya accept it? Who was it with, shit fuck... how much was it for moi can fix dis.."

"What do you mean you can fix it, its a scholarship, you know maintain a certain average and the tuition is waved." she replied more than a little concerned with the look of rage she was receiving.

"Vous stupide, idiot, enfant naïf d'mundanes! (You stupid, idiotic, naive child of mundanes!)", he yelled, before biting down on his tongue, a gentleman never raises his voice to a lady. In a calmer voice he tried to explain, "Pardon my outburst but dere be no such things as scholarships in dis world, ya either have da money or ya don'. The person dat told ya dat be tryin' take advantage of ya, so if ya can tell moi who dey be and how much ya owe. Moi can see 'bout gettin' ya out of dat dere contract 'fore dey claim ya as a..."

"There is too! You're just trying to scare me! The man worked with the ministry, said it was standard procedure for them to offer assistance to us muggleborns!" Gathering courage from her belief of authority figures, she slapped Neville hard, before storming out of the compartment, "Stay away from me!"

"Ya forgot ya shit." Neville growled tossing her trunk into the corridor, locking the door afterwards the red mark on his cheek throbbing. Self-righteous bitch, she'll be singing a different tune when she defaults and her new master comes to collect her. A twinge of guilt stabbed at his conscious, and he ran a hand through his hair. Damnit all to hell, what did he owe her. Nothing. It wasn't his problem...it wasn't... sure he could have explained it better instead of letting his own anger fuel his response. But really they'd covered those tricks within the first hour at the academy. And... Fuck... **_Shade, I know you're probably in a meeting right now but moi's gotta a problem. A big one. Some da mundane-borns been given 'scholarships'_**

After outlining what little he knew, Neville settled back into his seat and put the incident out of his mind as he got a head-start on his mundane studies and tried to figure out a way to catch up with his friends. The packets wouldn't be a problem if anything they would be a decent change of pace from the insanity that was wizarding Britain. But the magic stuff that would be harder, sure he could study ahead but what did he need to study? and what about the essays he knew would be required he couldn't just ignore those. Homework was homework to not do it would affect his grades. Maybe if he worded it just right he could ask the teachers for a list of assignments, something innocent but still able to take seriously perhaps he'd claim insomnia and just wanted them to ... well he couldn't claim to put him back to sleep that would be a smack in their faces no... but make him productive yes use those hours for something productive that should do it. He'd have to be careful though if they suspected he wasn't being truthful or his housemates discovered his deception they would want in on it or they might rat him out. What to do, what to do.

Several hours later he was drawn out of his thoughts by his journal glowing blue. Opening it he read.

_How fuckin' stupid can ya be? Some random homme come round ya place a few days after ya be given da talk offerin' assistance with ya expenses. 'Less dey be in da habit of sharin' deir finances with all and sundry dat should have been at least rang a warning bell or two. I hope they appreciate the fucking bureaucratic red tape I had to go through for them _

**_Actually it was more like, I'm from the government and I'm here to help._**

_Seriously?_

**_Thats what she said right before she slapped me for scaring her. So... you take care of it?_**

_Yeah yeah yeah, wait she slapped you?_

**_Apparently she's a great believer of authority figures_**

_She better lose that right quick or she won't survive in this world. _

_Try to not look too smug when the papers carry the scandal and subsequent start of the Moreau Education Fund._

**_You started a fund?_**

_Yep_

**_care ta elaborate?_**

_Maybe moi shouldn't have given him dat last glass of rum. _

_**Ya'll were drinking?** _

_We needed it_

**_Needed it?_**

_Non, well oui, ...bu' it was for research._

**_Research?_**

_Oui, we wanted a taste of home so we's were gonna make beignets et cajun coffee bu' despite Shade's status, and older appearance we's was unable ta purchase da liquor without an ID. So we had ta find da spell for rum den we had ta fiddle with da flavorin' a bit cause some dat shit be down right nasty, but think we got it right dis time_

**_Oh, makes sense. So what happened to Shade then, did he puke?_**

_Non, non, he jus' dozed off a little. Moi should probably do dat too. Let us know how things go, n'est ce pas?_

**_Sure thing, night_**

Remy smiled sadly as he closed the journal, he didn't like lying to Nev but there was no way he was going to tell him just why they'd needed those drinks. No, for all that Neville was a part of their group he was still too innocent when it came to the world at large. Hell he still didn't know about the guilds. Sure they'd learned things during school, and Nev's guardians were real pieces of work but they'd respected Shade's titles and backed off before they could heap anymore abuse on the boy. Which meant despite knowing about circumstances, Nev didn't really _Know_ about the kinds of places they'd had to go to or things they'd seen when they'd arrived to free the mundane-borns from the contracts. With gentle fingers he tucked an ebony lock behind his friend's ear causing him to stir, "... Rem?"

"Shh, mon ami lets get ya inta bed. Sleepin' at ya desk ain't good for ya."

"but I have to ... the contracts... vault access..." he complained halfheartedly between yawns as Remy led him to the bed and helped him out of his formal attire, ".. and ... Nev... he... sorting.."

"We's got time, mon ami." he replied tapping the little golden hourglass resting on his friend's chest. "Little sleep ain't gonna hurt."

"Stay with me." Shade murmured his eyes drooping as he lifted the sheets in invitation.

Remy smiled softly, and slid in next to his friend. "Bonne nuit, mon ami."

"et bon sommeil, Rem.

**Back at the train**

Neville wrapped his cloak tighter around his form as he stepped off the train and followed his fellow first years. He took careful steps making sure of his footing so he didn't slip on the dark, slippery path._ 'Oh yes this is such a fucking good idea, lets have an excited gaggle of students stumbling around in the dark with only a single lantern to lead the way. What if one of us tripped or fell behind? Would the adult even be able to hear us over the noise everyone is making. Would he notice if one of us was missing? Its not like he did a count, he just shouted for the first years a few times, waited a minute or two then told us to follow. I don't think the train was even empty yet.'_

He rounded a bend in the trees and snarled at the sight ahead. '_Surely not.' _

"No more than four to a boat."

Neville shuddered at the ominous creaking the wooden crafts made with addition of weight. Oh how he loathed lakes. Swamps, marshes fine bring it on. But this ... he shuddered again as a memory forced its way forward eclipsing the lake in front of him replacing it with the one back at Longbottom Manor. _His Great Uncle Algie taking him by the collar when he was five and tossing him into the middle of its depths. His gurgled cries for help as he went under time and again. The taunting from the shoreline to use his magic, to save himself like a real wizard._

_'No! I'm not that little boy anymore, I know how to swim now, I can do this.'_ he thought to himself banishing the memory back to the depths from whence it came. Gritting his teeth, he approached the next to last boat which only held a single red haired boy and did a quick check for any extra guests that might be hiding under the seat, before getting inside. The boy shot him a dirty look, Neville scowled right back, '_Like I want to be here in the first place.'_

"Everyone in, Good we're off." The giant of a man said from his own little boat. Neville narrowed his eyes as the boats started following after him in a choreographed V formation. '_Magical ropes then, at least we don't need to row or ...'_

"Wait! Wait for me!" Neville barely had time to turn his head before a body collided with his own, his grip on the side and his legs under the seat the only thing keeping them from falling overboard. The boy guffawed at his misfortune as the girl started checking him for injuries. "Oh goodness, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Stop that this instant!" he snarled as the boat tipped dangerously.

"I was only.." The girl huffed pushing against the side in an effort to right herself.

"Desine!" (cease) Neville's heart pounded in his chest as the spell took affect causing the girl to freeze in place.

"What did you.." the redhead asked starting to get up.

"Don't you fuckin' move!" he ordered sending a glare worthy of Salazar at the boy as he carefully maneuvered himself and his 'passenger' away from the side and to the middle of the boat. Once he was certain of his seating again he looked down at the cause of his troubles, and curled his lip at the familiar head of bushy brown hair that had been half hidden under her hat. As soon as he released the curse he said in a dangerously low voice, "You Both **will** remain _still_ and _silent_ for the remainder of the trip. Do I make myself _perfectly_ clear?"

Hermione gave a short nod, crossing her hands over chest and stuck her nose into the air perfectly willing to ignore the rude boy once more. The redheaded boy on the other hand clenched his fists, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"_**I**_ am the one that stopped all of us from taking a dip in the drink. And unless you wish to take your chances with the kracken ..." He retorted angrily, pointing towards a luminious tentacled blob near the center of the lake that was easily the size of their entire fleet and then some. "You **will** do as you're told."

Needless to say the rest of trip was completed without incident, Neville's companions abandoning the boat before it had fully stopped, intending to put as much distance between themselves. Neville let out a sigh, as he once more joined the end of the herd into the castle. Three booming knocks later and their guide said, "The first year's Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Welcome to Hogwarts, I am... "

Neville all but tuned out the prim and proper witch's speech as his thoughts turned inward. '_So this was the one that introduced the mundane-borns to the wizarding world. I wonder how many lives shes destroyed in her effort to sell the wizarding world to the mundanes. How can she even bear to look at them without guilt or remorse for the life she knowingly subjected them to.'_

"..will begin in a few minutes. I suggest you all take this time to smarten yourselves up."

_'Oh yes lets, I'll just use that stone wall over there as a mirror and use my hands to smooth out the wrinkles in my dress excuse me robe_.' he thought sarcastically leaning against the wall and ignoring his future classmates as they asked each other questions about their clothes or the sorting. _'Am I the only one with a lick of sense._ _They wouldn't have us do a test in front of each other let alone the entire school. The potential for cheating would be enormous. And performing spells without proper instruction is not only asking for trouble but also in no way has any bearing on your personality. A troll really? Who the fuck believes that kind of rubbish._'

"Alright line up, we're ready for you now." the professor said coming back into the room and with barley a pause to see if her order was obeyed she swept back through the door and led them into the great hall. Neville keeps an eye on his surroundings as they are led between two tables full of older students and up onto a dais near the staff table. Now that they were inside he took the time to look around the hall properly. He saw that there were four student table each with a banner representing their house hanging over it from the ceiling which was currently reflecting a peaceful night sky. Out of the corner of his eye he saw McGonagall set a hat on a stool and back away as it twitched and jerked and then it started to sing.

'At least its got a decent singing voice.' Neville thought as the song finished and the students clapped for it.

"When I call your name come up here and try on the hat to get sorted. Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall called from her scroll.

Neville clapped politely as the names dwindled even when Granger, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Then finally "Longbottom, Neville."

_'Here goes nothing' _he thought as he squared his shoulders and walked confidently towards the stool and placed the hat on his head.

'_Hmm... where to put you... Helga would love to have one as loyal and hardworking as you but your unwillingness to open up to people would put you at odds with the cheery 'puffs. You have bravery in spades but your sense of self preservation denies you a spot in Godric's house and if it weren't for your views on 'traditions' you'd do well in Slytherin. But that out of the box thinking and your thirst for knowledge make you great for "_Ravenclaw!"

Not long after he had taken his place at the end of the blue and bronze table did he hear, "Potter, Harry!"

When no lightning scarred boy ventured forward Neville quirked an eyebrow at the the witch as the whispers and speculations about the boy savior continued to grow. "Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called again and shared a worried look with the aged headmaster when still no one stepped forward. The aged headmaster frowned but waved her to continue, Neville filed the adults mixed reactions away for later. The sorting finished with no further interruptions the tables filled with food of sorts. Neville frowned at the spread, after so many years abroad he had a hard time recognizing the more extravagant dishes. '_Ah here we go.'_ he thought spotting a platter of pork chops, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, carrots, and a basket of rolls. He subtly checked those items for tampering via his Lordship/heir ring before adding them to his plate and poured himself a glass of water to go with it. '_No way in hell am I going to drink that orange goop.'_

When the feast was finished Neville dutifully trooped after the Ravenclaw prefect to their dorms. After climbing yet another long winding stairway they came to a stop at a wall adorned with an eagle knocker. The knocker looked at the group and opened its beak, "**The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space; the beginning of every end, and the end of every place."**

The prefect turned to the students, "Its a riddle you see, unlike the other houses that use passwords we have to use our wits as the riddle changes every time the door is closed. So who wants to give it a try?"

"The letter E." Neville stated moving to the front and barely listened to the compliment the knocker gave him before moving into the wide circular room. He held the door open for the others as he studied the area. There were graceful arched windows, and the walls were hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling was painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Older students were spread out amongst the tables, chairs, and bookcases that covered the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of who he assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw sat next to another door that judging by the few students disappearing/reappearing every so often either lead to the dormitories or the bathrooms.

"Alright well.." The prefect said once everyone was inside, "The dormitories are up the stairs, the farther up the stairs the higher your year. Your trunks, a rule book and your schedule are waiting next to your beds. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Goodnight."

Following the directions Neville climbed up the flight of stairs and was pleased to see that the first years were split into rooms of two with an attached bathroom. Thanking his luck that there were only four other boys in his year he ignored the bed opposite his and dove into the package waiting on his own. He took his new clothing into the bathroom and quickly got ready for bed, before he fell asleep he read over the rulebook, his schedule set his alarm for the start of breakfast, locked the door and wrote in about the sorting in his journal.

**Meanwhile**

Once the feast was finished and the children herded off to their common rooms Dumbledore called a staff meeting. "Now as I'm sure you are all aware Harry Potter did not arrive with the other students today."

"Spoiled brat, too famous to take the train like everyone else." Snape muttered just loud enough for Albus to hear.

"Now now Severus, I'm sure thats not the case." He said in a genial all knowing tone., before turning his attention to Hagrid. "Hagrid, you were the last one to see the boy, you did remember to tell him how to access the platform didn't you?"

"Might have forgotten that part." the large man mumbled sheepishly, quickly rising to leave. "I'll go fetch him from the muggles."

"Severus will go with you."

Snape nearly choked on his tea, "I will do no such thing, Albus. I have my snakes to tend to, potions to finish brewing there is no way I will go fetch the arrogant pampered scion of house Potter."

Twenty minutes later, Snape was still grumbling under his breath about conniving old coots, and glory seeking brats. He scowled heavily as he knocked on the door to #4 Privat drive, a happily smiling woman wearing a flowerdly white dress answered the door the smile disappered from her face as she saw the people at the door, "What do you people want now?"

"We've come for the Potter brat." Snape replied matching her glare for glare as the sounds of dinner party made their way to his ears.

"We don't have him." she hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the half giant, "Like I told him earlier before he took **my** son off to that Alley of yours, We haven't laid eyes on Potter in over six years. I have my statements from the police department where we reported him missing after a family trip out of country. Thanks to your beknighted spells the entire neighborhood thinks he's been attending some special needs school and haven't given the boy a second thought. I bid you good day gentlemen."

The two males barely contained a flinch as the door slammed in their faces, a manilla folder and brand new trunk was thrown out a few moments later. Snape turned towards the half giant as he pulled out the police report, "You... you... how could you mistake Lily's son for that hag's brat?"

"I.. Dumbledore said he was there, and da boy didn' say nothin'."

"You snatched the boy from his mother, shoved him in a fireplace and expected him to say he wasn't who you wanted him to be! Any child would play along when faced with your size alone! And you!" He shouted at Abrigellia Figg as soon as they had entered her house on Wisteria Walk, "How could you not tell us about his going to a 'special school'." he grabbed the floo powder before she could answer and threw it into the fire, "Hogwarts! Headmaster's office!"

"Severus, my boy, where is young Harry?" Albus asked as soon as the two men landed in his office.

"Dead for all we know!" He yelled slamming the report down on Albus's desk, "May Lily have mercy on your soul." He whispered menacingly sweeping out of the office, his robes billowing out behind him.

Albus slumped in his seat the reports spread out in front of him, "This is not good. Who will be my beacon when Tom returns..."

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he tried to figure out a plan. '_We'll have to come up with an explanation until we can find him. I can't keep the owlrey locked down forever. What I need is a substitute, someone who can play the part, someone...'_

**Tonks resisdence**

"I don't know Professor. Wouldn't it be safer to just tell someone about your suspicions?"asked a pink bubblegum haired witch of about 17.

Albus smiled, "I couldn't possibly do that. If I were to say anything the quarry would go to ground you see. That is why I need you there pretending to be Potter while the real Harry is training for the battle to come."

"But I'm not even an aurour, I've only just sent in my application."

"But that makes you the perfect candidate. Nymphadora Tonks will be training as an auror under Alastor Moody, while Harry Potter is wandering the halls of Hogwarts. When in reality it is the other way around. But that doesn't mean all your hard work would go unrewarded. As you know the auror academy takes three years to complete. Two of which are spent on disguise and infiltration. Think about it two more years at Hogwarts doing real investigative work, and summers training with a decorated auror. Or endless lectures, paperwork procedures, and making coffee runs for your superiors until they decide you're ready to shadow them on a routine investigation."

**Next day**

The hall was abuzz with whispers as rumors about Harry Potter's late night show up. Neville rolled his eyes at the outlandish tales, the only things that were even remotely true is that for whatever reason Potter had missed the train, and was sorted into Gryffindor where the dark haired youth in too big robes was currently eating breakfast. Finished with his own meal slung his bookbag over his shoulder and made his way over to the lone lion near the end of the Gryffindor table. "Migh' I have a word, mademoiselle?"

"I suppose." Hermione sniffed tearing her gaze away from the crowd of students falling over themselves to talk to Harry Potter.

Neville smiled, "Moi thinks we's got off on da wrong foot. Yesterday was a bad day for moi, and moi's sorry for scarin' ya like dat, shoulda tried 'xplainin' things more calmly 'stead of jus' blurtin' things out like dat."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Was that supposed to be an apology?"

"Jus' read dis." Gritting his teeth he handed her his copy of the Cardiff Gazette. Hermione accepted the paper and nearly spat out her juice as she read the article he'd indicated.

**Moreau Educational Fund**

During a closed session of the ICW, His Lordship the Count of Anjou, brought forth a case child trafficking, muggle baiting and contractional sharking against the British Ministry of Magic. He highlighted his case by bringing forth a stack of contracts stamped and signed by several high ranking British officials most notably Lord Yaxley of the DMLE that pertained to muggleborn students between the ages of 11 and 18. On the surface the contracts are very straight forward. The official would pay for said muggleborns schooling so long as they maintained an Exceeds Expectations in all classes failure to do so would result in the discontinuation of funding. So what was his Lordship's problem? He pointed out that in Hogwarts students are only allowed to take the core subjects and a short flying course the first two years thus making it impossible to achieve an EE in All classes as the contract states.

Now as many of you may think, and I admit I thought so as well that the Count was merely being paranoid. That surely the signer didn't literally mean ALL classes but merely the ones they were taking for the year. "Paranoid?" The count asked with a raised eyebrow at our mocking laughter. He then held up a bottle of revealer and brushed over the blank portion of parchment between the first paragraph and the signatures. "Its not parinoia if they really are out to get you."

Our laughter stuck in our throats as words appeared before our eyes. It read as follows :

Should the mudblood in question fail to keep up their end of the bargain the debt will be called due. Should they fail to have the requisite gold the child will be taken as a thrall of the undersigned House. The thrall will obey its new master in all duties assigned without complaint, until such time as the debt, which will at such time accrue a twenty five percent interest for every six months it is late, can be repaid.

Aurors were immediately dispatched to arrest the individuals and the contracts were declared null and void. Just as we were thinking the meeting over, Justice done the Count cleared his throat. "And what will be done for the now tuition-less mundaneborns?"

Lady Griswall huffed as she replied, "They'll just have to work off the balance at the discretion of their head of house, like any other pennyless student."

Clearly disgusted with this outdated policy His Lordship put forward his own proposal which after some debate was accepted and put into effect. It goes as follows:

The Moreau Educational Fund will provide for tuition and supplies for all Potentials (squibs) and mundane-born (muggleborn) mixed (Half bloods) or other financially challenged (poor) students provided they maintain an acceptable in the 'magical' classes such as: potions, runes, arthimancy, history of magic, care of magical creatures, or any other course that is provided by said 'magical' institution that said student signs up for each year. All students will be required to take mundane courses either through correspondence or the magical institution that has an accredited mundane classes and maintains a minimum C average. Furthermore should the students achieve higher scores than required they shall be given an extra 5-500 gallons (dependent on actual grades and amount of courses taken.) to be spent as they see fit. Failure to achieve either will result in:

First offense: Mandatory tutoring

Second offense: Forfeiture of future funding

For a list of those arrested see page 2

For a transcript of the debate see pages 6&7

Finished reading Hermione turned wide eyed back to the boy she'd slapped just the night before, only to find him gone.

_**Bored. Bored. Bored**._ Neville wrote in his journal. **_I'm going to assume you would ask why once you got back from your oh so fun classes. Well here we go, I have had three classes today. Transfiguration, Herbology, and History of Magic. In each of those classes it went like this._ _Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor -insert name- your teacher for -insert class-, behave or lose points, now open your books to page 3 and read the first chapter, when done write a two foot essay about what you read. I shit you not, Even though we went to the greenhouses for Herbology we couldn't so much as look at the plants without the professor chiding us(me) back to my book. And History, the dude's a ghost. Yes I know we've had ghosts for teachers before and they did a marvelous job at teaching us back home but this guy. He just sits there and drones on in a monotone, not a single infliction and get this he was reading from the book verbatim. About Goblin Wars, couldn't he have put at least added a little bit of enthusiasm. Lets see, what else... .oh yes I did all my homework already. Finished and mailed my mundane coursework. Even anticipated the rest of the weeks homework and got it out of the way. Why don't I go outside, get some sunshine? Well I would if it wasn't still raining, yeah been coming down since lunch and here it is almost dinnertime. Sorry about the rant, its just so frustrating here. Maybe tomorrow will be better?_**

_Nev, sorry to hear about your classes. I'm going to assume you've already asked to be skipped and were denied. Also there is only so much studying ahead you can do in the library without having a set curriculum. In answer to that here are all the spells I was required to learn for the first two years of classes. Can't really do anything about the rain, but might I suggest exploring the grounds? You are staying in a magical castle that Gramps happened to have had a hand in designing, there's bound to be some secret passages around there somewhere. Oh and you could always do your exercises, you know keep in practice for the holidays._

_Moi knows wha' ya could do mon ami, ya could check out dat forbidden corridor. See what all da fuss be 'bout._

**Few days later**

**_Stupid stupid Gryffindors_**

_I take it dey did somethin'... stupid._

**_You could say that. So I took you guys' advice and went exploring and found a secret passage, turned out it lead to the forbidden third floor corridor. YOu'd think it would've been blocked but anyway, I was just about to turn back around no I wasn't chicken I merely heard the caretaker Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris heading my way and had no desire to get caught. Anyway, before I'd gone more than a handful of steps I hear Weasley, Potter and Granger, screaming and thudding down the corridor like the devil himself was after them._**

_And? What was chasin' dem?_

**_I wouldn't exactly say it was chasing them as only its paw could fit through the door but it was a cerberus, you know the giant three headed dogs that guard the entrance to the underworld. Anyway I shot a shrinking charm at it and was going to just you know put it back in there, unshrink it, and lock the door back..._**

_Was, as in ya didn'?_

**_Um, no. Not exactly, when I got inside there was this trapdoor and I kinda got curious, and... I kinda went down it..._**

_Nev... are you trying to tell us you're stuck?_

**_Well I'm not stuck per sey, see there's a couple of doors leading further down the hall and I think there might be a way out there but I can't be sure an so far I've had to fight off devil's snare and Fluffy thats the dog's name he tore through a bunch of charmed keys that let me unlock the last door..._**

_Fluffy? Someone named a Cerberus Fluffy_

**_Thats what his collar says_**

_Anyway, wha' ya be up 'gainst now?_

**_Theres this giant chess set blocking my path and I can't just simply pass it by, or blow the pieces up to win, trust me I tried, which leaves playing across as one of the pieces._**

_Okay, well let moi get out a set so's we's can see da moves, and ya take da place of da king don' wanna put ya in any unneccassary danger. Jus' for clarification is da dog still with ya?_

_**Yep, I think he likes me, or he could just be glad for a chance to stretch his legs.** _

_Righ', think ya can have him sit off ta da side?_

_Or if not that have him stay in your square_

**_Alright we're ready_**

_Ya be havin' fun ain't ya_

**_Maybe a little, okay a lot but its been three weeks of 'swish and flick' and 'visualize the results', and the constant talk about quidditch and Potter. Swear he's an idiot, how much ya wanna bet he was here 'cause of dat 'duel' moi mentioned earlier._**

_lets save that for after we get you out of here_

_Oui, now lets see, we be white or black?_

**_Black, they moved..._**

_And have da queen take his knight, and checkmate._

_**Alright! Thanks guys, time for the next room.** _

_Well what be in dere?_

**_I think it was a troll, Fluffy kinda ate it though so I can't be sure._**

_A troll? Don't continue we'll think of another way_

_Nev? Nev? wha' ya doin' da pages got all crispy_

_**Yeah, see the room had enchanted flames spring up around it and ... but don't worry I figured out the logic puzzle and now I'm in this big round room with a small red stone on a table.** _

_A stone? What about a door._

**_Right, door... Theres a couple of etchings of the house mascots that look like they could be hiding a secret passage but no door. Maybe if I..._**

_Don't you dare touch that stone!_

**_But what if its connected?_**

_No. Just give me a minute. You said there were some etchings? One of a snake?_

**_Yeah, its about three feet tall and two feet wide._**

_Okay, try... telling it to open.. like I would_

**_seriously that worked. I can see the DADA office from here._**

_Good. Now that you've made me curious, and have a ready exit. Do you think anyone would notice if the stone went missing?_

_**Possibly, ... why?**_

_Just curious. Besides you went through all that trouble you should get a prize and no you can't keep the dog._

**_But he's cute_**

_he has a collar and tags therefore he has an owner_

**_I suppose_**

_So do you know the duplication charm? How about the switching spell?_

**_Yes to the first one no to the second, but I can always just..._**

_NON! Don't ya dare pick it up. wha' if it has some kind of pressure pad thing under it like in dose Indiana Jones films we watched._

**_Okay, okay switching spell it is. So... how do I do it?_**

_The spell is Res Locis, you start with your wand over the replacement object and flick it towards the object your switching it with_

**Couple weeks later**

**France**

**"**..et un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois.."

**"**You're a very good dancer, Remy." whispered the lithe blue eyed girl he had paired up with.

"Merci cherie, ya be good too." he replied hesitantly not liking the way she was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

The girl shortened her steps so they were closer together, "I hear you're good at other things as well."

"Dat so."

"Uh huh, maybe we could arrange a study session sometime, say in my room? My roommates are almost never in." She whispered fluttering her lashes at him.

Remy gulped, his eyes darting around wildly he didn't want this, didn't need this. Shade turned his head away from his partner and caught the frantic look in Remy's eyes, and the way the girl was practially glued to him. "Pardon moi madmaselle," he stated dropping his partner's hands and dodged around the other couples until he was right next to Remy. He tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Madame Dubois would like a word with you."

The girl paled at the name of their etiquette teacher and hastily removed herself from Remy with a quick, "Think about it."

Once she was gone Shade took Remy's shoulders, "You okay? Do I need to get you something?"

"O-ou... non.. non moi's no'." he replied resting his head against Shade's shoulder, "Can..can ya take moi back ta da room?"

"Alright, lets go."

Back at the room Shade set Remy down on his bed, and after fidgeting in place for a minutes he asked, "You want to talk about it."

"Non... bu' moi will. Promise ya won' laugh?"

Shade gave Remy a reassuring squeeze, "Rem, I'd never laugh about something that scared you like that."

Remy nodded, leaning into Shade's gentle embrace, "She.. she was lookin' at moi... no' da usual looks like in class or da ones moi gets cause of mon eyes. Non she was lookin' at moi like moi were a four course dinner and she'd been starvin' for months. Den she... she got closer, made an offer ta 'study' in her room without her roommates. Den .. den she.. she ... Shade she rubbed against moi... jus' like..."

Shade gripped Remy tighter as the first tears fell on his shoulder, "Shh.. I've got you...you're safe with me."

**Later that week**

**Dance classroom**

Shade rested against the classroom wall watching this older group of students with a tense air as Remy was made to dance with several golden blonde beauties. From the expressions on their faces they were just as hesitant about dancing with him instead of the automations they had been using until now. A regally handsome man came up to him, "You may leave now Mssr. Moreau."

"Non, no' 'till I know he will be safe."

"Mssr. He will be safe, bu' if you stay mon other students migh' no' be."

Shade looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"This is a class for veela, they practice with the automatons because their auras make it near impossible to interact with the male students in such an intimate setting. An' despite your restraint so far, with so many of them dancing together the more primal urges might come to the 'fore."

"But I don't feel any different."

The teacher gave him a penetrating look before summoning over one of his students, "Fleur, si vous plait project your aura for moi."

"Are you sure, professor?"

"Oui, I will protect you if needed."

Fleur looked fearful but did as she was told, her fear turned to confusion as the boy's eyes didn't glaze over. "Professor?"

"Thank you Fleur, you may stop now." he told her in dismissal, "Interesting Mssr. Moreau, very well you may stay."

Shade snorted, "Like you could make me leave."

Remy kept one eye out for Shade as he made a circuit of the ladies, relaxing ever so slightly when not one of them tried to proposition him. About halfway through the lessons the instructor went back over to Shade, "Moi mus' say, you show tremendous willpower Mssr. Moreau. Most boys your age an' indeed older would be standing in a pile of drool by now."

"They're just girls, professor."

"Indeed. Mssr. moi will make you a deal if you can make a circuit of all mon students without changing your mind about them, then I will permit you to swap your regular dance lessons with this one."

Shade eyed the professor, what could be so hard about that. "Rem too?"

The professor frowned at having been caught, "How did..?"

Shade's lips tilted up, and a dusky triangular head lifted itself from his shoulder, "Moi is a Moreau. Now will moi be leadin' or followin' when it be his turn?"

"Both."

"Agreed on the condition I am allowed to join Rem in the other Veela classes he's been scheduled."

"D'accord. The dance floor awaits."

**Hogwarts**

**Halloween**

**Charms classroom**

"Mr. Longbottom, is there a reason you aren't participating in the lesson?"

"Non offense ta ya 'method' of teachin' Professor Flitwick, bu' you's been goin' over da swish 'n flick stuff since da start of term. When we's gon' get ta da actual spellcastin'?"

"well, today, as a matter of fact. We are going to be learning the levitation charm." He replied, "Now if you would all take a feather from the box."

Neville facepalmed as his classmates trooped to the front of the classroom. With barely a flick of his wrist he intoned, "Accio plume verte, windgarium leviosa, finite incantium, can moi go now?"

"Is there a reason you are so eager to leave my class?"

"Ya know wha' day it be."

"All Hallow's eve, the day we celebrate and remember those..." Flitwick trailed off as he remembered what had happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom all those years ago.

Neville nodded, "Now moi asks 'gain, can moi go?"

"You're excused, if you need .. anything my door is always open." Flitwick told him in a low whisper as Neville shouldered his bag.

Neville snorted, "Don' hold ya breath."

Neville made sure he wasn't followed before ducking into the second floor girls bathroom. Approaching the sinks he searched out the small etched snake on the pipe and hissed. The sink swung back revealing a long slimy tube. Another hiss and it was slime covered stairs. Smirking he cast a series of cleaning, freshening and lighting charms ahead of him and descended the stairs as the taps closed behind him. Safe from observation he canceled his glamour spells so he was now in jeans and a t-shirt he began walking the tunnel, "Le's see, 'coordin' ta da note da portal should be righ' 'bout ... dere."

Remy and Harry smiled as their friend emerged through a giant mirror, engulfing him in a group hug before he had been completely dusted off. "'Bout time ya got here."

"Almos' thoug' ya wouldn' be able make it."

"Yeah, so did I. Can you believe they're having a feast? With carved pumpkins and candy and all that mundane junk?" he asked as they made their way outside where bonfires were still being built.

**Hours later**

Neville rubbed his eyes tiredly as he answered the riddle and was allowed entrance to the Ravenclaw tower, time zones were a bitch. Luckily it was a Saturday and he could...or not he thought stopping in his tracks as he spotted his Head of House getting up from a chair by the fire. The diminutive professor regarded him cooly, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised he asked, "Mr. Longbottom. Care to explain why you were not in your dorm?"

He fought back a yawn as he answered, "Ya gave moi permission ta do da rites of Sanheim 'member."

"The rites are performed at midnight and end at dawn. It is now nine. You left in the middle of class and hadn't been seen since. Thats over eight hours you're unaccounted for."

Neville shrugged, "No' mon fault if people be unobservant."

"Mr. Longbottom, even if we disregaded the abscences during regular hours and the feast that still leaves the last three hours to account for."

"Guess mon goodbyes took longer than moi thought."

"Goodbyes? You mean you were with others?"

He nodded, "'Course, ya didn't think moi would do dem on mon own did ya? Moi admits ta bein' above mon age group but moi knows don't have da kind of control or power required to fuel the rites properly. An' think we's both know wha' happens when done improperly."

Flitwick grimaced, improperly done Sanheim rites had a tendency to either kill the caster, raise the dead, or give an opening to vengeful spirits rather than loved ones. And while it was good to know his student hadn't been alone it was worrying that no one had noticed an influx of people on the grounds, or magical buildup which meant the wards were malfunctioning likely, especially after last night's troll incident. Or that Neville had left the grounds to perform the rites with his blanket permission to leave. He'd just have to ask for clarification next time. "Can you tell me just where you did the ritual?"

"Moi can." he replied running a hand through his hair, maybe he shouldn't have had that last glass of wine.

It took a few minutes for Fillious to realize his student wasn't going to continue and he let out a slight huff of frustration, "Will you tell me?"

"Tell ya wha'?" yep, definitely one glass too many.

The half goblin stared for a minute more before asking, "Why aren't you at the top of the class?"

"Professor?"

"If you can engage in a word tangle while sleep deprived and more than a little tipsy while still adapting a defensive stance and scanning your surroundings, you should be in the top ten percent for your year."

Neville gave a half grin as Salazar winked at him from the portrait over the mantle, "An' ruffle mon peers feathers? For shame professor dey worked hard for those spots."

"So you are holding back."

"No' holdin' back, simply no' tryin'."

"But why? You could be..."

"Wha'? Prefect, headboy, teacher's pet?" He adopted a snooty tone reminiscent of his grandmother. "In honor of workin' your ass off we's like ta reward ya with... more work, expectations, and responsibilities while giving you less time for socializing and free-play. You may say thank you now." Neville sneered at Flitwick's gaping face, "Think moi'd rather stay under da radar if its all da same ta ya."

"But you hardly socialize now. You don't attend the study groups, or tutoring sessions with the other houses. You haven't joined the choir or gobstone club nor do you partake in trading chocolate frog cards.."

Neville chuckled, "Like moi said, under da radar. Joinin' in ta any of those leads ta expectations, pressure, stress. No' mon thing. Now if ya'd excuse moi professor, mon bed be callin'."

Salazar tsked from his vantage point. "An unprovoked attack at a young lord's back. You'd be dead before the stunner left your wand."

"I..how.. what? Who?"

"ANd here I thought you were the head of Ravenclaw house, dear me what has my old alumni come to."

Flitwick furrowed his brow as he took in the blurred figure in the idyllic forest glade, "Why can I not see you clearly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want you to know who I am."

"But portraits can't do magic. You're nothing more than magical essence and memories mixed with paints."

"Yes, quite impossible. My line does so hate that word." he murmured more to himself, waving off his thoughts he continued in a more moderate tone, "But we've gotten off topic. The young Lord, you were going to attempt to stun him weren't you?"

"I'd considered it... briefly." The portrait raised an eyebrow, "Alright more than considered it, but his answers were so vexing and he just walked off. Like he was the one teacher and I was the student, but what bothered me the most is the fact he isn't trying. He doesn't want to try, he's fine with being seen as ordinary, unimportant, average. When I know he could be great, the next Dumbledore even. OW, cripes... what did you do?" He asked cradling his reddened hand.

"A simple stinging hex."

"WHy? and How?"

"As I said, I can do magic despite just being a portrait." Salazar replied examining his nails, "As for why, you insulted an ally of my line and correction was warranted."

"Mr. Longbottom is in an alliance... with someone of your bloodline?" Flitwick repeated, "But he doesn't wear the crests or rings or..."

"Which part of under the radar are you not understanding?"

"Surely his grandmother would... she doesn't know does she?"

"Now you're catching on. No the Dame Longbottom has no clue, neither does her rather sadistic brother. And we'd really like to keep it that way."

"I won't say a word."

Salazar smirked, as the professor turned his back on him. "No, I don't imagine you will. Obliviate.


End file.
